09:01   Holding Everything
by AKJ4
Summary: The first episode in my version of series 9.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to write my own version of Series 9. I'm trying to write it like an episode would be shown, only in prose, not script form. So this is the first part of Series 9, Episode 1.

Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Series 9, Episode 1: Holding Everything<strong>

The day was cold, freezing really, with patches of ice on the road to prove it; winter had well and truly hit the little seaside town of Elsinby. But at least on this particular December's morning, the sun was shining in a practically cloudless sky, serving to lift many of the resident's spirits. The sunlight reflected off the roof of a little blue mini as it was turned skilfully by its driver and parked next to a low, light blue sports car.

Doctor Ellis stepped away from his car, allowing the second doctor to exit her mini. "Morning." He called cheerfully, though his expression soon turned to concern at the weariness lining the woman's face.

Jill returned the greeting, though with forced cheeriness, grinning falsely as they made a brisk walk up the hospital path and into the welcome warmth of reception where they were greeted by the sunshine voice of Lizzie.

"Morning." They both replied, accepting the post she handed them.

"And the agency's rung. They said Doctor Madison's had some family trouble or summat. And they can't get another locum to us until next week!"

"Great." Jill sighed, massaging her already aching head. "That's all we need. "

"So I've split all the patients between the two of you. "

The patients in question were already filing up the seats behind them, despite the fact that it was nearly twenty minutes before morning surgery was due to begin. "I think I might make a start on these now." Ralph indicated the large pile of patient notes in his hands.

She made a noise of agreement. "I'm won't be far behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy, shoes, now. Carrie, you too. David! Come back!" The tired looking woman paced across her kitchen, shifting a grizzling baby on her hip. "David!"

"What woman?" He sighed but looked at her fondly.

"Breakfast. You need your strength, with the work you do."

"There's only a couple of slices left, love. I'm saving them for the little 'uns." He smiled gruffly, rubbing a hand over his stubbly chin. "Now I need to be off." Placing a quick kiss to his wife's cheek, he was off and out the door before she could utter another word.

Janice Harrison huffed at the closed door, before entering the tidy kitchen to see that the children had, for once, done as they were told and put on their shoes. The fact that they hadn't yet learnt to tie their laces was beside the point. They were behaving it seemed, and hopefully that meant she was in for an easy morning. Still, as she neared the window and gazed out at the misty, frosty morning, her husband came to the forefront of her mind. The worry was obvious on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello love." The female doctor popped her head round the door of the side ward, a wide grin forming as she locked eyes with her husband.

He returned her smile, beckoning her towards him. Once within reach, he gently took a hold of her, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her towards him for a much longed for kiss. One of the worst things about a stay in hospital, in his mind, was the time spent away from his family, the long nights without his wife's sleeping form beside him.

They drew apart slowly, the kiss lingering to reveal perfectly contended expressions on each of their faces. As she had become prone to do, Jill moved to the end of the bed, picking up the chart and the notes and quickly scanned them. The nurses' meticulous notes revealed all had been well since they'd parted the evening before. And when she glanced up at him, she could tell he looked a lot better. Gone was the ashen skin, gone were the majority of the wires and tubes, gone too was the pained expression on his features. No, here was her husband, thankfully progressing well.

"You look tired darling."

Her husband's voice broke her thoughts and she raised her head, replacing the notes on the metal bedstead. "I'm fine." She smiled, although, of course, her response would have been the same regardless of how she was feeling.

"Jill." He sighed, reaching out a hand towards her which she took eagerly. "I hate what this is doing to you. I hate what I'm doing to you."

"The only thing you're doing to me is making me happy." Her voice was imploring as she sat down beside him and took hold of his other hand. "The fact you're alive…" She trailed off, her voice becoming choked with emotion.

Gordon on the other hand sighed softly again, seeing what she would only let him see; how fragile her hold was on her emotions. "You're rushing around everywhere love – you're the most senior doctor in the hospital, you're looking after four children, you're taking care of me."

"I don't care." Her smile was gentle and directed at him, her tear-filled eyes locking with his making his own swim. "The only thing I want is for you to come home. And we can be a family, together again. We can both take the children to the park, or to the beach, and in the evenings we can all snuggle up and watch television or read, and then at night, you and I can share the same bed again and…" She blushed at the sentiment of it all. "And cuddle again."

"Sounds wonderful." He breathed, removing his hands from hers so he could place them on her waist. The contact allowed him to ease her closer to him, allowed him to kiss her gently, allowed her to kiss him back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry I'm late!" The purple form of Student Nurse Clark dashed into the nurses' locker room, passing Nurse Selby in a blur.

"Steady on!" The more experienced of the too laughed, taking in Faye as she hurriedly removed her cape with shaking hands.

"It's just, I was on the phone to my Mum. And I, she said she was coming to visit, and I was trying to stop her, and I lost track of time! And now I'm late!"

Carol raised her eyebrows, feeling slightly sorry for the girl, all red-faced and sweaty with worry. "Well I don't suppose Matron will be pleased." She spoke gently.

"Oh no! Oh, oh what am I going to say?"

"Calm down." Carol smiled kindly as the panicked expression on the girl's face. "She's dealing with Jack and Alun. Some scheme of theirs has gone wrong I expect. I'm sure she'll be occupied with that for most of the morning. Now," She linked her arm through Faye's and led her out into the corridor. "Why don't you want your Mum to visit?"

"Well, it's just. I want her and Dad to be proud of me. They are proud of me. But what if they come and…"

"And what?" She turned her glance from Faye to see Sister Brigid with another nurse at the end of the corridor, giving her a good ticking off by the looks of things. The conversation would have to be quick.

"Well, it's a small hospital. It's not like the big ones in the city with lots of wards.

"Hey, we work just as hard, if not harder than nurses in those big hospitals with all that expensive equipment."

"But what if my parents don't know that?"

"Then we'll just have to show them." She grinned at Faye's quizzical expression before turning to the none too impressed nun before them. "Morning Sister!"

"Morning Nurse Selby, Student Nurse Clark." She lifted the fob watch attached to her apron. "Just in time for the morning obs I see. And not a minute to spare either! Go on, both of you!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello all!" The gruff yet cheerful voice of David rang out through the dingy factory. The smell was foul but it didn't bother him, not anymore. Many of his co-workers returned the greeting with a grin, pausing from their tasks, tasks which ranged from scrubbing the dirt and muck from the floors, to operating heavy, noisy machinery.

"Terrible weather eh." A man gutting fish piped up, slinging the entrails into a bucket beside him with not so much as a grimace.

"Aye." A younger man replied. "I don't envy you fetching those fish from t' boats David."

David scratched his chin, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not me who's got it bad, Tony lad. It's them sailors. Not the weather for going out on t' sea."

"My Laura was fretting this morning, 'bout me just walking here!"

"Aye, Janice was right worried an' all. Anyway," He straightened up abruptly. "Best be getting on. Boss'll have us if he catches us idling." With a tip of his head, he strode from the dank building and out into the cold, damp morning. The fog had not lifted. He was stood at the end of the harbour, yet he could see no more than a few feet out to sea. As was his custom, he scratched his chin again, worry lining his features as he awaited the small fishing vessel.


	6. Chapter 6

"I cannot wait to get out of this blasted bed." Gordon huffed, glaring at the nurse's retreating form, and then glaring at the pills she had placed in front of him.

Jill merely rolled her eyes at her husband's mood. "You be glad you're tucked up nice and warm in bed Gordon Ormerod. Don't mind us poor souls who have to venture out into this weather." His side ward window usually granted him the pleasant view of the Esplanade, with the stoic clock tower, and the surrounding gardens. Today, however, granted him with no such view; thick, low fog concealed even the road a mere two meters from his room. Cars were only dimly visible, even with their lights shining, the beams barely cutting through the swirling moisture.

"Jill." He captured her hand, pulling her towards him, glancing worriedly from his wife to the window. "You will be careful won't you, outside I mean."

Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, she shrugged instead. "It's only a bit of fog Gordon."

"Still…"

"Alright." This time she did roll her eyes, knowing her wouldn't drop the matter. "I promise I won't partake in all the reckless, life-endangering activities I do every other day of the year."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you Doctor Weatherill." He frowned, though she could tell he was fighting to keep a smile from his lips. A grin was flashed at him, and she bent to place a quick kiss to his lips, succeeding in making him loose his battle against his smile. It seemed so long since they had spent time together, merely chatting and teasing in comfort; she cherished the last few moments. And it seemed those moments were the only ones they would be bestowed with, for a knock interrupted them, followed by the creek of the door opening slowly.

"Doctor Weatherill…" Sister Brigid stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "Your lights are up."

"Right, thank you." She rose, watching as Sister flicked her gaze once to Gordon then left the room wordlessly. "You really need to speak to her Gordon." She shot him a meaningful glance before striding out the room, adjusting the stethoscope round her neck. With a sinking heart, she saw reception was even busier than mere minutes earlier. "You wanted me Lizzie?" As she waited for the receptionist to respond, Ralph's voice calling through his next patient cut through the loud chatter of the patients.

"There's a lad in casualty. He's hurt his ankle, falling down the steps outside his house – he didn't see them apparently."

"The first in a string of fog related injuries I image." The doctor sighed.

"Noooo. It wasn't the fog." Lizzie replied, as if that was obvious.

"Then… What was it Lizzie?" Jill raised her eyebrows; after her many years working at The Royal, she had become accustomed to the younger woman's knack of keeping one in suspense for the most important of details.

"His fiancé had thrown hot tea in his face!"

"Oh goodness." She released yet another sigh; it was going to be one of those days.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mornin'."

David turned, squinting. The voice came from the man who had stepped up beside him; a harbour worker, dressed in a thick woollen coat with a hat of the same material. "Aye." He replied, turning once more to face the sea, for all that it was worth. The fog had yet to begin lifting, and the fishing vessel was still not visible.

"You alright mate? You look a little peaky."

With a scratch of his chin, and a shrug of his shoulders, he dismissed the man's concern. "Just this fog. Doesn't do anyone any good."

A grunt was his reply, though the man continued to watch his companion with a furrow in his brow. David seemed to wobble, and he reached out, laying a hand on the metal railing in front of him as if to steady himself. "You sure you're alright?"

"Fine." His voice was quieter than usual, servicing to increase the concern in the other man's face. He nodded as he spoke, but his expression soon changed, his mouth opened a couple of times, then his lids fell, his eyes tightly shut. Soon after, his body slumped heavily to the wet, moss covered concrete.

A curse word escaped the harbour worker's lips before he turned, bellowing his loudest to attract the attention of whoever should hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

With a sigh, Ralph lay down his pen as his saw the light next to his name on the box before him. He opened his office door to come face to face with Carole. His lips began to curve into a polite smile, only to drop again as she averted her face, continuing up towards the wards. He heaved another longer sigh, which carried him through to the small area behind reception.

"My lights are up Lizzie?"

"Man's fainted or summat. Down on the harbour. Ambulance is on its way."

He nodded, already backing out of reception, seeing the urgency in the situation. "Will you let Doctor Weatherill know?"

"Will do." She smiled at his retreating back, before spotting the Doctor in question coming towards her. "Doctor!" She called, succeeding in attracting her attention.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Doctor Ellis asked me to tell you that he's gone out to an accident. Man's collapsed down on the harbour. Anyway!" She continued at a rapid speed, causing Jill to narrow her eyes in concentration to keep up. "It means he can't do his house calls. So that means you have your own plus his, plus what would have been Doctor Ormerod's… share…" Her voice trailed off at the end as she held out a thick wad of files.

"Great." Jill sighed, massaging her forehead. "Just what I need." She flashed a strained smile at the receptionist before entering her office just to grab her coat, handbag and doctor's bag. With bags in one hand, patient notes in another, and her coat slung over her arm, she strode out the hospital and into the still dense fog.


	9. Chapter 9

Milner Ward was a haven of calm when Matron entered through one of the swinging doors. This was nearly always the case when Sister Brigid was in charge. Four of the patients were tucked up in bed, either reading or sleeping, and the remaining two patients were enrolled in a quiet came of chess. Nurse Selby's and Student Nurse Clark's heads were bent over a patient file upon the small table in the very centre of the floor.

"Sister, could I have a word when you've a moment?" Matron surveyed the nun as she turned from observing a junior nurse take a blood sample.

"Of course Matron. I'm free now." She stepped up the older woman's side, smoothing down her white apron as she went. She was immaculate as always, yet it didn't escape Matron's scrutiny that the Ward Sister was somewhat distant, and a little distracted; very out of character.

With a nod of her head, Matron led the way to her office, gesturing to a chair and shutting the glass panelled door behind them. Brigid thanked her as she sat upon one of the chairs in front of the dark wooden desk, watching with a quizzical expression as Matron seated herself opposite her.

Matron was silent for a few seconds, observing the woman in front of her, before taking a deep breath and speaking. "How are you Brigid?"

"I'm fine Matron." She replied slowly, her frown deepening. "I hope you don't think I'm being blunt, but what's this about."

"I'm worried about you." The reply was simple, straight to the point, delivered with a softness the head of the nursing staff only occasionally showed. "I know you probably think it's none of my business, but you're one of my nurses; your welfare is of concern to me."

"I don't understand." She tried, though her tone was guarded, and her expression wary.

A deep sigh, and Matron continued. "I heard what Doctor Weatherill said to you after Doctor Ormerod had been stabbed. I know it mustn't have been easy for you… This whole situation-" She was cut off by the forceful tone and flashing eyes of the younger woman.

"You were right the first time Matron; it is none of your business. I'll thank you to keep out of my personal affairs in the future." She rose abruptly, pushing back the chair with a scrape. "Now, I have work to do."

The frosted glass rattled within its wood surround as the door was slammed in the wake of Sister Brigid's departure. Matron leant back in her chair, releasing a weary sigh.


	10. Chapter 10

The fog had lifted only a little when Ralph arrived at the end of Elsinby docks. "What's happened?" He asked immediately as he climbed out of his low blue sports car, to meet his reception of dock workers.

"I were talking to him and 'e just collapsed."

"Right, what's his name?" He questioned as he crouched next to the unconscious man and ran through a primary assessment.

"David." A lad looking to be no more than 16 provided, peering anxiously over the doctor's shoulder.

The pulse was measured as he spoke next. "Hello David? Can you hear me?" After a response of a groan and a flicker of the eyelids, Ralph continued. "I'm Doctor Ellis. It appears you collapsed. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I erm…" David frowned, finally opening his eyes, gazing around with surprising lucidity. "I just went all dizzy, came over all funny like. But," he heaved himself into an unsteady sitting position, despite Ralph's attempts to the contrary. "I feel fine now."

"No, I really would advise you come with me to The Royal. I'm concerned about not only the effects of your fall, but what actually caused you to collapse in the first place." The gaze he directed to the older man was one of utter seriousness. "You were unconscious for quite some time."

"I told you, I'm fine. I need to get back to work."

"No David, I really don't think you are. You could hurt yourself more seriously if you collapse again. You could injure someone else."

The dock worker was seemingly abashed and eventually nodded, albeit slightly reluctantly. "Alright Doctor. I'd better come wi' you then."

The ambulance men stepped forward then, assisting David's passage into the ambulance. The reluctance was clear on his expression, though he provided no resistance. The loud slam of the large vehicles doors enclosing him within masked the quieter sound of Ralph shutting his car door. The ambulance's engine, too, sounded more angry and the smooth running of the sports car. With a look of deep concentration, Ralph followed the emergency vehicle's path through the poorly visible streets back up to The Royal.


	11. Chapter 11

The fog had still not lifted by the time Jill had completed her own, Ralph's and Gordon's house calls. It was now early afternoon. She had ward rounds to do and then a couple of gynaecological operations. After that, it would be time for evening surgery, final ward rounds and then she would at last be finished for the day. That was the plan anyway, providing there were no emergencies.

It was therefore with a little trepidation that Jill made her way into the hospital. If there was any delay to her day, Lizzie would hold the details. She stepped aside to allow three smartly dressed men to exit the building before her. She smiled politely, yet received only scornful glances in return.

"Who were those men?" She asked the receptionist as soon as she entered.

"From the DHA I think. Ms McAteer's spent ages with them!"

"Oh." She uttered, her facial expression showing her surprise at the news. She shrugged. "Any messages for me?"

"Nope." Lizzie beamed. "And Doctor Ellis has finished in casualty. He said to tell you he'll be able to do his own ward rounds."

"Thank you." Jill smiled and she departed, only to almost collide with the hospital administrator. "Ah Jean. I was just coming to find you. Lizzie informs me some members from the DHA were just here."

"Yes they were just discussing how we're getting along, specifically with the new casualty department."

"Right… And as a partner, you didn't see fit to consult me?"

"I merely thought you had enough to deal with. I didn't want to trouble you." The administrators response was smooth, controlled with what was likely a tone of false concern.

Jill narrowed her eyes and forced a smile. "I can manage."

"Oh I don't doubt it. Besides, they're not keen on female doctors."

"Oh, and I suppose they're thrilled that the hospital is run by a female administrator then, are they?"

"Well, they're not ecstatic." Jean maintained her smile; her mask was likely one of the things that made her so successful in management. "But at least I'm not treating the patients; their words, not mine."

"What?" The younger woman asked with incredulity. "And you let them get away with it?"

"It's for the good of the hospital Jill. We can't jeopardise our future just to protect your finer feelings. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Matron passed Jean in the corridor, and paused once she reached Jill, no doubt due to the slightly shocked and barely controlled anger on her colleague's expression. "Everything alright Doctor Weatherill?"

"Everything's fine Matron." She forced a smile and retreated to her consulting room, closing the door a little too forcefully behind her.

Lizzie, who had witnessed the exchange, shrugged at Matron's questioning expression and retreated the answer the ringing telephone. "Good afternoon, The Royal."


	12. Chapter 12

A knock on the door to this room brought Gordon a welcome distraction from reading the newspaper for the fourth time. "Come in!" he called, grinning as he saw the figure in the doorway. "Ah Jean! What a nice surprise."

She smiled in response, walking elegantly across the room and seating herself by his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored." He folded the paper and flung it with some distaste onto the bedside cabinet. "Can't you use your power as hospital administrator to kick me out?"

"I wish I could: we could do with you back."

"Oh?"

The administrator made a disgruntled noise and continued, "The locum is, shall we say, not working out. And to top it all, I'm afraid I may have upset your wife."

A little concern showed in his eyes as he motioned for Jean to elaborate.

"Yes." A sigh was released. She put on her best innocent voice, and wore an expression of over-exaggerated apology. "A few members of the DHA visited the hospital this morning to discuss funding. They're quite old-fashioned in that they disapprove of female doctors; that's why I didn't tell Jill beforehand. If she sat in on the meeting, they would have refused to fund us anything. As it was, I managed to secure a sizable one off payment and a potential for further monthly injections of funds."

Gordon's expression changed to one of surprise and admiration. "Well done you! That's mustn't have been easy."

She shook her head as if to dismiss his praise. "I explained to Jill that I didn't include her because of the bigger picture, the good of the hospital. She wouldn't accept it; she said I should have retaliated against their attitudes."

"Ah." He nodded with understanding. "I'm sure she'll come round in time."

"There's nothing I can do then, to smooth the situation over sooner?" She was wide-eyed, looking as if she genuinely cared about making amends with the female doctor.

"Well… Would you like me to have a word with her; explain things from your perspective?"

"Oh if you could Gordon, that would be fabulous." She rose then, smoothing down her skirt. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get on."


End file.
